Once Dead, Twice Alive
by BitterHeaven
Summary: I realized we were growing at a rapid pace, like very rapid. I felt like I was months old instead of a day and a half. Grandfather started to check on us every hour to see our rate of growth and it made me worry because I have never felt anything like this before, growing fast, and by the looks given between family members it was definitely something to keep track of. OC Insert
1. Prologue

**Story Disclaimer: Under no circumstances do I benefit from writing this story unless reviews count. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I just created Harmonia.**

 **A/N: Hi, so it's been a while since I used this account but I just had to post this idea of mine. Let me know if I should continue...**

 **Prologue**

 _Pain. All I ever felt now was pain and there was no way out of it except death. I tried to keep it together, for myself if for no one else but at the end of the day, I failed. Once upon a time the doctors had given me hope that everything would be alright in the end but I was so tired of fighting for my life. So, so tired and the pain, oh how it hurt. My whole body had to have suffered through the pain to live whilst I fought for my life. Let's not forget the emotional part of my painful journey, so many nights I had stayed up crying softly into my pillow but I digress._

 _On one of the days where I wanted to hope the most my doctor had finally decided to come in. It surprised me since he hadn't been coming to see me for a while but here he was. As I was about to open my mouth to say hello I went and did a double take on his expression. I started to feel dread creep in and opened the eyes I had unconsciously closed and braced myself for the verdict I knew was to be the news that I had craved and feared in equal amounts._

 _"I'm truly regretful to have to give you these type of news Jay, we have tried everything possible to stop it but I as your doctor I am obligated to let you know that there is nothing left for us to do. I'm so sorry."_

 _A month after I received the damning words of my impending death, I went to sleep on the twenty-first when my eighteenth birthday was the twenty-second so when the staff that took care of me came to wish me a happy birthday they could not wake me up. At least that was my guess._

 _That was the end to my lonely and miserable first life._


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

My life was not yet over. That I was somehow aware of and knew to be the truth.

There was no negativity in the place that I resided in, it was all happiness and even though I knew I was not the only one in the space slot given, I was content.

I was happy I was not alone but somewhere along the way I became aware of the darkness and for a few moments became afraid because, yes I was very much aware of the possibility that I had been put in limbo or a place like it. I was thankful I remembered the other presence beside me and that calmed me down.

As time passed I became a little bundle of energy and began to move a lot, trying not to push the other being with my then, still developing body. The same went for them I guess, yet as we began to hear some cracks and pops we realized we were hurting our place of safety. So I figured that not moving made it all the better. Once I was coherent enough to move without hurting something of importance, I rested my now mobile hand on the now seeable presence next to me and tried to communicate to the being that it would be best not to move for the foreseeable future. It worked and now not only are we both connected by the worry for our carrier but I bonded with my now identified sister.

After the revelation that a human being was actually carrying us developing fetuses, I freaked…..but only for a moment. That mini freak out must have given mother number two a bit of a jostling.

Anyway, now that I knew what was actually happening there was no power in the universe that would take this second chance away from me, I would make sure of it. Time became relevant to me once I came to know where I actually was. Once I started to feel restless I could not keep myself from moving a bit so the other being next to me came to the rescue. Somehow my twin sister passed on feelings of awareness towards me and I knew. It was time for us to come out of our place of safety on to life and all its dangers.

There was no other word for it. I was ecstatic. Though it did not last for long. Something was wrong. The contractions started and we both felt something important in our mother's body break. My twin and I became afraid; I came to the conclusion that there was no way out since we were stronger than our mother's body so I stopped moving once again with my twin following my example. There was a feeling of desperation in the air as time began to pass on by as we tried not to jostle too much in our mother's womb.

One second we were beginning to calm down but the next we heard a tearing of flesh and then there was sudden light blinding us.

I heard what I thought was a feminine voice name my twin "Renesmee" as she was being held and as I awaited my turn to be named I heard a "Wait!" from a masculine voice and I was lifted from my place of rest up towards a woman. This must be our mom! Then as my sight cleared, who I thought to be my mother was one if not the most beautiful woman to ever grace this earth and I became spellbound. Her golden locks of hair looked like they were made out of silk but what I loved the most was the warmth she radiated towards me, it made me want to bathe in it.

"Hello little one" she cooed at me as she cleaned and then rocked me in her arms with such care that I began to truly feel special and I loved her immensely for it.

"My name is Rosalie and I'll be your mamma now." She finished off and I believed her because someone with such tenderness could not be evil and I felt how she loved me. It was all in her gaze. That moment was very distinctive to me since Rosalie was the first to take care of me in this new life. As the other presences I felt were in the house were either with that masculine voice or with my sister yet I was okay with that because I had mamma Rose with me. I gave her my first giggle and tried to smile at her. Don't know if I succeeded but I think she got the memo because she smiled at me with a light in her eyes I have never seen in my other life dedicated towards me. I felt whole.

At the end of the first day in this house I knew there was something not quite right with my family. If the inhuman beauty that they had didn't give them away then their superhuman abilities did so quite easily. Also, the first time mamma Rose was about to feed me she gave me a very delicious liquid that when I caught its smell, I became lost in it; the flavor was even better although it had a tangy aftertaste.

I spent the rest of the first day in mamma Rose's arms getting to know the rest of the family. There was uncle Jasper and Emmett and Aunt Alice and grandmamma Esme and grandpapa Carlisle. They all seemed to love Renesmee and I, but none so like mamma Rose loved me. And call me selfish but after all the pain I went through in my last life I was going to bathe in this undisputed feeling until there was none left. Hopefully this would last forever.

That same day, there had been an accident where a muscular man named Jacob came to our house and by the looks of his face he seemed to have had ill intent towards my twin, until suddenly he didn't. As I watched everything from the sidelines I knew something happened the moment he caught the eyes of my sister. From that point on he was like a puppy; following Renee around. At least Renesmee now had a person who loved her with all his heart, like me with Mama Rose.

The masculine voice that held me turned out to be my father and like the rest of my family, his looks were inhumanly beautiful. As we were waiting for an unknown occurrence to happen he finally deigned to come near my new mama to look at me and hopefully name me. As he made a gesture to mama to give me up to him, she tightened her hold for a second and then oh so slowly passed me towards my dad. He had already been to see my twin so I expected him to hold me in a secure hold and he did but it also felt like he still did not know what to do with another baby. Is he going to finally name me? He of course did not. Yet as time passed and he kept on holding me it seemed he relaxed more and more.

"We'll wait for Bella to wake up to name her." Father stated as he finally let go of his reluctance.

"She already has a name" I perked up at this I didn't know mama already named me. Go Mama Rose! I giggled at my thought and was preparing to hear my new name. Hopefully it won't be boring, like Jay.

"Harmonia ?" Is that my name? Wait, how did he guess that? Did he read mama's mind or something?

"You heard her giggle didn't you? It was like nothing I have heard before. Not even with others of our kind."

"Yet that's not the only reason, is it?"

"There's something about her that soothes me and brings me back from melancholy. Mark my words Edward, she is already bringing harmony to the family."

"Rosalie…." Looks like he was not happy with something. Was it my name, because I loved it! It was beautiful plus what mamma said about me made me feel joy like never before.

"What Edward."

"Looks like Harmonia adores her name."

"You can read her mind?" Dad can read minds. WOW! I am very surprised. Wait can he read my mind?

"Sometimes. It's not like Reneesme whose mind is easily read or like Bella who I cannot read at all. Her mind is open just not as much as Nessie nor completely closed off like **her mother**." He pronounced the last two words as if reminding mama of something.

Looks like she did not like it one bit since she took me back from dad and left in a hurry.

I realized we were growing at a rapid pace, like very rapid. I felt like I was months old instead of a day and a half. Grandfather started to check on us every hour to see our rate of growth and it made me worry because I have never felt anything like this before, growing fast, and by the looks given between family members it was definitely something to keep track of.

It was now the third day in this new life for me, and by the looks of it everyone was on edge, everyone except my twin and I. There was anticipation on her part but other than that I was happily oblivious in mama's arms since every time someone tried to take me away from her after my stunt with dad, I started to cry. I really didn't want to be separated from the first person to have held me with love and care.

Anyway, as I mentioned before it was now the third day since we were born and as I became more aware of my own supernatural abilities I now knew we were a different species. How? All of a sudden I started to hear the heartbeats of only four people when there were more than four living here. Not to mention how one of those heartbeats began to recede its' rhythm, oh so slowly.

The few times I deigned to be close enough to my sister to touch she would ask me about mother and I always turned to mama yet she always said no she is not. How could mama not be our mother after all she took care of me and dad and Jacob took care of Nessie whilst the rest of the family was content to watch us from afar, right?

As five o'clock began to come upon us, Aunt Alice finally found her voice and said,

"It's time"

All of a sudden dad gave Nessie to Jacob and literally flew upstairs and the rest of us moved to the living room. Meanwhile I continue to play with Mama Rose's locks happily giggling all the while.

"You know I love you very much don't you my Harmonia?" my mama murmured to me and as I looked back at her, for the first time ever I saw her wearing a frown and a yearning gaze to boot. I didn't understand at the time but I think she was aware our relationship would change from that moment on so she held on tightly until I decided to give her a smooch on her cheek.

Finally after what felt like forever dad was outside and with him was an unknown woman who somehow resembled Nessie, and a feeling of dread crept upon me as I made that connection.

As dad came and took hold of Nessie to take her outside, I tightened my hold on mama and waited.

Minutes passed and listening to what they said shocked me too pieces. My sister and I were vampire-human hybrid babies and the unknown lady having just transformed into a vampire was not losing control, and was being told she had twins. Not only that, but my actual mother was the unknown woman who now wanted to meet me. I was devastated.

"Come on Rose-babe Bella wants to meet Harmony" was heard from Uncle Emmett, and slowly the path towards the door lessened and soon enough I was outside.

Seeing my sister in the arms of Bella, our mother, and looking so happy made me feel lost. I was the one that had been full of happiness just a few moments ago and now the roles have switched.

While having all this thoughts, the rest of the family migrated outside and gave off many welcoming words towards the newly awakened vampire. That's when Bella gave Nessie to dad and began to look for something or someone, that is until her eyes landed on me and her face slowly transformed into a, I admit, beautiful smile.

There was no other way to put it, I started crying.


End file.
